


An average day

by HedvigCas



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedvigCas/pseuds/HedvigCas
Summary: An average day in the life of William Lennox





	1. Morning

You just opened your eyes after a terrible nightmare. It was about you and your husband Will. In your dream he went on a mission and never came back. You knew it was just a nightmare, but your tears were still falling down. You calmed down when your hand moved to the other side of the bed and you could feel him, he was there beside you, safe and sound. You couldn’t help, but a little sigh left your mouth and he woke up.

‘What’s wrong, babe?’ he asked still half sleeping.

‘Nothing just a bad dream’ you answered ‘I already can’t remember it.’ of course you could, but you didn’t want to upset him ‘Don’t worry.’

It was late, he was already totally awake and listening to you with full attention. You could see it in his eyes that he knew you were lying, but he just nodded and let it go, you were really thankful for this. He pulled you into his embrace and kissed your forehead.

‘You know you can tell me everything’ he murmured into your ear.

‘I know’ you answered, feeling a little guilty. He just nodded again and both of you fell asleep in each other arms.

***

You woke up after a peaceful sleep, but you couldn’t let go of your fears and it made you nervous. You could remember the nightmare and a question popped into your mind. What if this happens? A voice brought you back from your thoughts.

‘Good morning, sunshine. Would you like to have breakfast?’ He was still beside you, with a huge smile on his face. All of your bad thoughts were gone.

‘I wouldn’t miss it’ you answered and smiled back.

‘Wait here, just a minute’ he hopped out of the bed and sent you a little smirk ‘Don’t go anywhere’

‘Okay, I promise, but be quick, I’m starving!’ you shouted after him as he rushed into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he was back with a tray full of your favorite breakfast. ‘My savior’ you said as he put the tray in front of you. ‘Enjoy your meal’ he bowed. And that was the moment when his phone rang. Both of you knew this was THAT kind of call. He has to go and you can do nothing.

‘I don’t have to pick up…’ he started.

‘Yes, you have to. Go and save the world, because the world needs you’ you interrupted immediately. He looked really thankful and also disappointed, because he wanted to go, but didn’t want to leave you behind.

‘I love you’ he said.

‘I know’ you said and both of you laughed, then he picked up the phone. After a few moments he finished the call and looked at you. You were already out of the bed.

‘Let me guess’ you said ‘The Autobots need you.’

‘Something like that’

‘Be careful’ you said as you kissed him and pulled him into a tight hug ‘Just be careful’

‘I am always careful’ he planted a last kiss on your forehead and started to pick up his stuff. You were worried. You could feel this time something is different, on this mission something will happen, you could feel it in your bones. And a memory of a forgotten nightmare popped up into your mind and you couldn’t help, but think of it, as you watched him leaving. What if the nightmare will come true?

To be continued…


	2. Trouble

People often asked if you are afraid of your husband’s job. You answered the same every time: Yes, I am, but it is his duty. After this most people shot a weird look at you, of course they don’t understand this. They don’t know that you couldn’t stop him. It was his life and you could say anything he would go anyway. He couldn’t live an average life, he needed this, this was your average life. You just accepted it and let him go. His duty was to go and fight, your duty was to let him go and wait for him. You hated this, but you don’t have any choice. Since the Autobots appeared your life wasn’t easy, because he had to go more often. You never told him to stay, that would just make everything harder and you knew he was grateful for this.

You were worried every day when he was separated from you, it was the same this morning also.

After he left your first thought was that, maybe this time you should ask him to stay. You could feel something was in the air, something bad.

That was the reason why you hopped when you heard the phone ring, just a few hours after Will left. You braced yourself and picked up the phone, while you were praying for good news.

“Will?”

“Yeah babe.” you let out a sigh of relief when you heard his voice

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing, I am just happy to hear you.”

“But I just left a few hours earlier.”

“It doesn’t matter; I already miss you.” you said.

“Then I have a good news for you.” he whispered in the phone then remained in silence.

“What is that? Will? Are you there?” you couldn’t help but ask.

“Shh… wait till the dramatic silence ends.” he teased you. You couldn’t see him, but you knew he was smiling.

“Oh come on, Will, tell me.”

“Okay, okay. I am coming home tonight!” he answered finally and you couldn’t believe it.

“Really? Tell me it’s true!”

“Y/N, I solemnly swear it’s true.” he said with a very serious voice, but you were already smiling like an idiot “It was just a fake alarm, so now everybody can go home.” he continued, but you weren’t listening, you were thinking. Maybe nothing wrong happens today, right? He comes home and everything will be okay. You turned back your attention to the phone.

“Amazing news! I am waiting for you. Be careful. I love you!”

“I love you too, babe. Just a few hours and I will be there with you.” you said your goodbyes and you hung up the call. You still had a bad feeling, but you were much calmed. Maybe nothing wrong happens today. As you thought this you heard something from the other room.

What was that? you asked yourself.

You heard the noise again. You looked around in the room and picked up the baseball bat from the closet where you kept it, just in case. You raised it up and went to the living room where the noises were coming from.

What you saw there totally surprised you.

Was that a… was that a Decepticon?

Of course, it was and what’s more it was a flatiron. You always hated ironing and now this? You were just standing in the door, a baseball bat raised high in your hand, watching this little machine running around in your living room and that was the moment when something hit you from behind.

You knew this day was different, but you never thought you are the one who is in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it or not. Opinions are welcomed. Sorry for the poor language, I am not a native English speaker. Requests are open.


End file.
